


Another Flat Meeting

by musicalgalaxy1000



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Menstruation, Other, POV First Person, Period blood, Short One Shot, Vampires, and maybe sexual tension, blood mention, if you needed me to clarify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgalaxy1000/pseuds/musicalgalaxy1000
Summary: The gang has a new flatmate. A human flatmate. A female flatmate. How do vampires deal with menstruation? Awkwardly!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Another Flat Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random chapter idea for a longer fic I've yet to write. I changed a few details so the new flatmate is ambiguous. Feel free to self insert, that's what I do!

“We want to start and say you’re a great flatmate but there are some things to keep in mind. Um. Particularly all you’re… feminine things all in the bathroom.” Viago seemed to have trouble making eye contact as he lead the meeting. He’s always so non-confrontational.

“I mean I figured since you guys can't use the mirrors that I could leave my makeup out.”

“Erm no it is not that.”

“I believe he’s talking about your monthlies, dear,” Katherine said. Viago looked down in embarrassment. 

“Oh.” Right. I probably should have considered that before moving in with vampires.

“If you could just not leave your eh, womanly things in the trash, that would be helpful. Ok?”

“What do you want me to do? Go down the street to toss out my tampons?” No one seemed to have a proper answer.

“I tried one,” Deacon said nonchalantly. He didn't even look up from his knitting.

“What?!” I yelled.

“It wasn't that bad, actually.” 

“Dude!”

“Gross. It was in the trash,” Vladislav said. As if that was the only problem with Deacon’s actions.

“Blood is blood,” Deacon argued.

“What happened to not drinking my blood? Wasn’t that a rule?”

“We said we wouldn’t kill you. And you seem pretty alive to me.”

“He is right. We did only agree to not kill you,” Viago verified.

“Fine but still.” I was trying to process my feelings on the whole thing. “But it’s my blood. My _period_ blood. It’s like really... personal.” I didn't want to say "gross" since it's just a part of life. But I could not deal with this. At least if someone _had_ bit me it wouldn't be coming from my freaking vagina. Or maybe they were into that. Not the point!

“It’s not like I bit you,” Deacon continued. “What does it matter?”

“That time of the month is private for most people,” Katherine vouched for me.

“Yeesh, sorry.” Deacon seemed to just want the conversation to end.

“Just don’t do it again.”

“You’re asking a vampire to not drink blood in his own home,” Vlad pointed out the absurdity of my request.

“What, do you want me to put my used tampons in the fridge next time?”

“Why not?”

“I…” I don’t know how to respond to that. I mean, vampire’s gotta eat, right? Katherine was literally holding a wine glass of someone’s blood they had in the fridge.

“I kind of want to try one too, now.”

“Vladislav! Don’t be so vulgar!” Viago scolded.

“It’s not vulgar, she came up with the idea.”

“I was being sarcastic. I’m not doing that.” On top of not wanting the guys to drink my blood, I didn’t like the idea of opening the fridge for like a yogurt and facing my bloody pads. I resolved to dump my period stuff elsewhere whenever possible. I’d just have to get creative in the flat. _Maybe I should look into getting a Moon Cup or something._

“Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” I asked. Viago shuffled through his papers and came up with nothing. “Good.” I got up and went to my room before things got any more awkward.

Blood is something precious. _There’s a reason vampires need it to live. Un-live? Whatever. Maybe if I hadn’t just met these guys I’d be more open to the idea. Who knows?_


End file.
